


Ice and Snow

by PushPin



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 19,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack is injured under mysterious circumstances he needs the help of a certain ice queen to get everything back together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack's days passed much as they had before becoming a Guardian. He had to learn to hide in plain sight for the first time, which took a little trial and error to get used to, but he soon found out that not everyone could see him. Only the ones that believed in him could, and that turned out to be most people. Throughout Burgess he could be seen fairly reliably by the youth, but almost everywhere else he visited it was a rarity to get noticed.

The telephone wires were good for going around Burgess without causing a scene, but for ease of mobility night time was better. There was a reason Sandy, Tooth, and North all worked at night. As fun as it was to be seen the novelty wore off pretty quickly when all he wanted to do was get around. 

Except Jamie, he was different. Jack had waited so long by his side, never seen or appreciated, not even hoping to be seen because it felt like too much to ask for. Like if he had wished Jamie could see him the disappointment every time he didn't would bury Jack over time. 

So Jack mostly stuck to working at night where he could be seen, and everywhere else during the day. He didn't sleep, so it wasn't like night time shenanigans were problematic in any way. 

Jack was spending the night a bit bored, tracing over his own steps on a familiar frozen lake, tapping his staff over any cracks and watching them disappear. Tadpoles could be seen flitting around under the water near the shore and he kept the ice from reaching the bottom to spare them. The ice felt good under his feet, normal and smooth. It was why he didn't tend to spend a lot of time around Tooth's palace, the temperature could get so high with all those little wings flitting around every hour of the day (and night). It made him uncomfortable compared to the steady numb cold he was made of.

Jack had never fully tested how real heat effected him, all he knew was that it was so cloying and made him feel suffocated and dizzy. So he spent his time exploring the same icy haunts he visited time and time again. He had his favorite places, but the world was a big place and he was always finding new and interesting places to cover in snow.

It was a quiet night, Baby Tooth was off with Toothiana, doing her job. Baby Tooth still liked to hang around him when she could, but it was nice to be alone sometimes too. The wind was quiet, and the tree branches crackled with frost when he came too close. The clouds were thick and it was dark without the light of the moon.

It had been a long time since he had felt uneasy on his own, but for some reason the snow shifting and falling off the branches around made him nervous. Without the wind or the sound of falling snow it was too quiet outside, and it was making him aware of just how alone he was. Back when nobody could see him there was little to be afraid of, but somehow being so tangible felt exposed.

A sudden scraping noise made him jump so hard he nearly slipped, spinning around to find the source. He lifted his foot in time for a dark object to slide underneath him and slowly across the ice. It was one of the rocks from around the pond, scuffing the surface of the ice on it way across. 

“Hello?” Jack called, looking in the darkness for anything that could have caused the movement. Rocks didn't just slide around on their own.

If his heart still beat it would be pounding out of control right now, but his chest was as still as ever on the inside. In his mind he rationalized that it was probably Bunny playing a prank on him, but as he edged his way closer to where the rock had originated nothing came. No 'boo' or 'surprise' to reassure him that he wasn't being watched by some uninvited guest in the dark.

Just when he was deciding it was time to leave, maybe go spend some time around people he felt it. The wind blew a warm breeze at his back and it was too warm, someone was behind him. The wind howled around him so suddenly he pressed his eyes shut against it and his feet lost traction on the ice. In the span of second there was a searing pain in his lower back and the wind faltered in time with a loud snap. His feet slipped against the ice and he fell hard on his side, his staff knocked out of his hands and spinning away across the ice. Jack opened his eyes just in time to see a cloak part and a hand reach out to pick up his staff, and in the time it took him to blink the staff and the stranger were gone.

The pain in his side was disorienting, it stung and flared hot when he moved. There were so many questions that needed answering, but all he could think of was panic. His staff was gone, he was alone outside in the middle of the night, and he didn't know what to do. He had been the recipient of the occasional blow before, no stranger to pissing people off had its hazards, but a punch didn't compare to this pain.

His fingers came back with blood after he twisted his arm around to touch his lower back where the pain centered. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his own blood, it was still bright and red and said panic.

With no lack of effort he made it off the ice and knelt in the layer of snow on the bank, at a loss for what was going on. Without his staff he couldn't fly, no ice or snow either. He reached down into the snow and picked up a handful, hissing when he pushed it against the throbbing puncture in his, back but it soothed the sting. It was strange to come back with a handful of bloody melting snow, he'd never had snow melt in his hand before. It would just have to go on a number of unanswered problems he was having currently.

He made it to Jamie's porch in a blur before he sat heavily on the steps. What now? He couldn't bother a child with something so serious, but at the same time he had no idea how to get a hold of any of the other guardians. Sandy was long gone for the night, he didn't know any kids offhand that had just lost teeth, and North and Bunny didn't exactly have phones to be reached at. He'd never needed to contact any of them before, he could always just go see them.

Huddling against the wall by Jamie's family's front door he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath that caught in his chest when the stabbing pain intensified. Before he knew what was happening everything had slipped away into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Things came back into Jack's perception slowly; the cold wind brushing over one cheek, a soft pillow holding his head up and the smell of gingerbread. When he was finally aware enough to open his eyes he found himself in North's workshop, lying on a makeshift bed by the open window. It was the only room in the place kept cold enough for North's ice sculptures, and the coldest room in the place.

Sitting up made Jack's back twinge, but it was nowhere near as painful as he remembered it before. He found his hoodie missing and a there was a small bandage he could just see the corner of on his lower back if he twisted around. Overall he felt okay, if a little confused.

What had happened? Why had he been unconscious? He couldn't remember the last time he'd closed his eyes and lost time like that, and it was upsetting. His staff was disappointingly nowhere to be seen, and it still felt too hot in the room even with the window open. He leaned into the cold wind, letting it spread a chill over his bare shoulders and relishing in the numbness it spread.

The door swung open with all the grace that the yetis usually employed, and it knocked over one of North's more delicate ice structures with the resounding shudder. The yeti froze as soon as it saw Jack sitting up, muttering something he couldn't understand before stomping off out the door, leaving it open.

Jack was about to get up and close the door when North squeezed through it, beaming.

“Jack! You're awake!” North boomed, quickly crossing the room and giving Jack an enthusiastic slap on the shoulder.

“How do you feel?” North kept the smile up, but Jack could see the strain on his face.

“Uh, fine. Really fine. How'd I get here again?” Jack edged away from his enthusiastic comrade.

“Baby Tooth found came to me, got me to go and find you. Jack, what happened?” North leaned over him, imposing in his size.

“There's not much to tell. I didn't really see what happened or who did it, but they took my staff.” Jack shrugged.

“Your staff is gone?” North looked around the room, like he was just noticing what was missing.

“Yeah, or I would have come here myself.” Jack folded his arms around himself, really wishing he had a shirt. His hands felt so empty without his staff.

“But it only works for you, right?” 

“Yeah, so there's no reason someone else would want it.” Jack muttered, realizing how useless that made him.

Two elves carrying each half of a familiar blue sweatshirt, while still managing to drag both sleeves along the floor, shuffled in. North reached down and took it from them before shooing them out of the room and inspecting the repair on the back.

“I had them clean and fix for you.” North smiled and handed it over.

“Thanks.” Jack gratefully pulled it on.

“So you have no idea who would want to hurt you?” North sat next to Jack, brushing arms.

“I really don't know, but I'll let you know when I do.” Jack sighed and stood, straightening his hoodie.

“Where do you think you are you going?” North stood and went to cut Jack off from the door.

“Out? I need to figure out what's going on.” Jack tried to go around but North was too big to get past.

“No. You will stay here and leave it to me, without your staff you are no help.”

“You could sugar coat it a little you know...”

“You stay here and rest. I will let you know when I have news.”


	3. Chapter 3

As fun as the North Pole was it was boring to stay in North's workshop at all hours. Jack didn't need to take meals, sleep, or really do anything around the place. Most of the rooms were kept toasty warm with fireplaces and countless yetis and elves always bustling around. It was enough to make him dizzy.

Tooth came by to see him, all in a tizzy since Baby Tooth had finally spilled the beans about where Jack was and why. Jack thought it was kind of nice to get fawned over, at least for a minute. But Tooth didn't stay long after she'd determined that he was alright, leaving Baby Tooth behind for company.

Bunny shockingly stopped by along with Sandy one morning, though he viciously denied that it had anything to do with checking up on Jack. It was easy enough to see the way his shoulders relaxed when he saw Jack acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

Despite the constant supervision and business going on all around him Jack was having trouble feeling good. Every time he laid down it felt harder to get up again, and the pain from his wound got no better over the course of several days. North had shown him the spike that he had pulled out and Jack was glad to have been unconscious for that. The spike wasn't too long, not even three inches, but it was jagged like a piece of crystal and black like obsidian. North couldn't tell him what it was made of and kept it in a small glass jar.

When he was alone Jack would peel off the bandage and check the wound in the small mirror on the wall. When he would peel back the gauze a drop of blood would usually dribble from the wound, still bright red and warm to the touch. His skin around the wound was dark and bruised, but it was hard to tell from day to day if it was staying the same or getting worse.

The truth was that Jack had never been injured before except for a few scrapes or bruises. He had no idea if he was supposed to be healing faster or if his body just didn't do that anymore. It was also a nagging idea that it might have something to do with his missing staff. Was he slowly withering away without it? Could his second chance at living be slipping away if he couldn't use his ice?

He doubted that North, or any of the other guardians for that matter, would know what to do either if he asked them. North spent more and more time out of the Pole, searching for answers. The elves alleged to have seen North around, but Jack hadn't in days.

Baby Tooth was ever vigilant over him when North wasn't though. She would follow him on his usually short excursions to explore the north fortress. There were a few ice tunnels Jack liked to explore, places that were constantly under construction from the yetis, but cold enough for him to stay without discomfort. But the tiny fairy could see the change in him, caught by surprise when he didn't have his usual thirst for exploration. He spent hours of the day lying in North's workshop by he window, quiet and still, and it was making her worry for him when he didn't act like himself.

It was just over a week since Jack had been staying at the north pole when things came to a head. Jack was meandering around and watching the elves trying to string up lights. He had been especially quiet all day and his face was colorless while he leaned against the railing. Baby Tooth watched him take a deep breath and close his eyes, leaning heavily against the railing.

Before she had time to do anything but lift off his shoulder Jack's knees gave out and he crumpled to the floor, unconscious again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack was warm under North's hands when he finally got back. He had been away tracing leads for where Jack's staff could be, much as he had been for the last several days. There wasn't anything to be found, but Jack was counting on him and North needed to find something for him. It was late in the night when he finally got back and the yetis crowded around him, but it was when Baby Tooth zipped onto his shoulder and started pulling him away when he realized something was up.

The usually cold skinned guardian was just lukewarm under his touch, but it was worrying. Jack was usually cold to the touch, cold enough not to melt snow in his hands, so being remotely warm was worrying. After a lengthy questioning of the elves proved useless he did what he could and carried Jack out into the snow, hoping that the cold would help him.

It took a long time, but eventually the snow guardian grew colder while cushioned on a snowdrift next to North's palace. When Jack finally woke up a yet guided him back in to where North was waiting, dozing at a table covered in toy parts.

Jack let him be until morning, taking refuge in his usual spot, the workshop. He almost fell out the window when North came slamming into the room in the early morning hours.

“Jack!” instead of his usual smile he looked genuinely worried.

“Finally up? I didn't know the big man slept.” Jack ribbed, putting on a happier front.

“This is no time for jokes, are you alright?” North came and knelt in front of Jack, holding him by is shoulders and forcing face to face contact.

“I'm fine.” Jack tried to squeeze out of his grip but it was firm.

North didn't look like he believed him, but after a few more moments of intense scrutiny he let go.

“You were warm to the touch when I got back, that is not normal for you Jack.” North folded his thick arms over his chest and stood in front of Jack, a wall of intimidation.

“Warm? That's why you put me outside?”

“Yes, I didn't know what else to do. It's good at least that it worked.” North let some of his worry show in his expression, hoping Jack might admit how serious this whole thing was.

“Yeah...”

“I am looking for your staff, but so far there is nothing. Just wait a little longer, I will get everyone else to help too.” 

“Thanks.” Jack sighed, not as hopeful as he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kudos and bookmarks! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Even with the help of all the other guardians there wasn't anything to be found regarding Jack's staff. There were no clues at the lake, nobody that any of them asked knew anything about it either. Short of sending out Tooth's fairies to start checking houses for his staff there wasn't much else they could do.

In the meantime it was getting harder and harder for Jack to stay cool. The workshop felt stifling even with the cold wind rolling in the windows, it was like the whole place was baking him. Being outside was better, but it was terrible to have the snow melt in his hands and turn to slush under his feet. The one thing he was supposed to be made for he couldn't touch without destroying.

The heat inside him felt like it was spreading outwards from his wound, and it just wasn't healing. When he put his hand over it the gauze felt hot, then the sharp heat would flare up and a stabbing pain would lance through him. He didn't want to worry North any more than he already had so he kept it to himself, everyone was already working so hard on his behalf he couldn't add more to their plates.

Jack was lying by the window, letting the wind weave through his fingers and breathing in deeply, relishing in the small comfort the chill brought. It was the middle of the night and the building was mostly quiet, all the elves and yetis gone to sleep.

“Well you've looked better.”

The sudden and uncalled for voice startled Jack so badly he rolled off the side of the windowsill, landing hard on the floor. The jarring landing sent a searing pain all the way up through his chest, hot and sharp. When he could finally breathe again and stand to open his eyes he found two yellow ones swimming above him. 

It was Pitch, leaning over him in North's dark workshop with something that looked like pity in his eyes. 

“Get-!” Jack managed before a gray hand firmly covered his mouth.

“Shh, I wouldn't call for anyone if I were you. After all, I'm here to help you.” Pitch whispered.

Jack kept his eyes on the reaper's, trying to judge his intent. If Pitch wanted him dead he would be already, he couldn't fight back and he'd had his back wide open. Plus there was the even more curious fact that Pitch had taken the effort to get into North's place, and for what? It had to be important.

Pitch carefully lifted his hand off Jack, giving a curt smile when Jack stayed still and silent on the floor. He straightened, folding his arms behind his back and reviewing his rival on the floor.

“I didn't take you staff, in case you were wondering.” Pitch swept around the room, inspecting, keeping his gaze off Jack while he picked himself up.

“Good to know. I'm guessing I'd be dead already if you wanted that too.” Jack lowered himself back onto the windowsill, watching Pitch carefully in the dark room.

“You will be anyways if you don't do something soon.” Pitch stopped, turning to look at Jack from across the room, his face carefully blank but appraising.

“...What?”

“Without your staff you don't stand a chance with that poison inside you.” Pitch folded his arms carefully, eying the assorted tools on the table in front of him between glances at Jack.

“Poison?” Jack could feel dread rising in him. It wasn't that poison hadn't occurred to him, but having it confirmed by someone made it too real.

“Yes do try to keep up. I don't know who took your staff or why, but you won't last much longer like this. At least not with the efficiency that your fellow guardians are showing, you'll be long gone before you get your staff back to you.” 

“...”

“There's an ice queen in a place called Arendelle, she can buy you some time.” Pitch reached into his robe and tossed a square of paper onto the work table in one smooth motion.

“Why are you telling me this? Why are you even here?” Jack decided to just ask, however unlikely it was to get a straight answer.

“Why indeed Jack.” with liquid steps Pitch backed into the shadows and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

As time passed things didn't get better, they just got worse. Jack found him self less and less likely to leave's North's workshop, and when he did it was only to go outside and cool off. He was having a harder and harder time feeling cold enough, and the warmer he got the worse he felt and more likely he was to have one of his fainting episodes. 

He hadn't mentioned meeting Pitch to anyone, he didn't figure it would go over well. He kept the map Pitch had left him in his pocket, showing the location of Arendelle, but was trying to think of a good way to tell North about it without any suspicion. He had to admit that as the days wore on he was thinking much more seriously about going to see this snow queen. If it meant he would start feeling better, even if just for a little bit, it was worth it in his books.

North was looking more and more drawn every time Jack saw him. He would put on a happy face when Jack was around, but it was easy to see that he was overworking himself. Even with how hard everyone else was working, there just wasn't anything to be found about who caused the whole problem. No clues or trails to follow, there was just nothing.

Baby Tooth kept Jack company as often as possible, keeping an eye on him when no one else was around. Jack had been lying by the window with his eyes closed for a some time, and every once in a while Baby Tooth would poke him in the hand, making him open his eyes and complain. But Baby Tooth eventually snuggled into his pocket and fell asleep.

She woke up just as the sun was rising to find Jack hadn't moved, and no matter how hard she pecked him he wouldn't wake. North rushed after her at her insistence, but there wasn't much he could do either.

Even after hours in the snow Jack wouldn't cool down or wake. North took to sitting in the snow drift next to Jack, keeping a vigilant eye over him while keeping Baby Tooth warm. He hadn't told any of the other guardians yet how things were, it felt like he was failing Jack. It was hard being so helpless, and he wasn't used to the feeling.

Baby Tooth flitted out of his hand and into Jack's pocket unexpectedly. North expected her to stay put but when she started making loud squeaks he noticed she was trying to pull something out of his pocket. He helped her out and unfolded the paper, finding it to be a map with a point marked: Arendelle. It wasn't much, but sitting around doing nothing didn't feel like it was helping. He bundled Jack up in his sleigh and left immediately, hopeful that there would be something in Arendelle that could help Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

The visitor was unexpected and early. Elsa was told while still waking up in her bedchambers that there was someone who wanted to see her immediately, and that he was not being very patient. She could hear him before seeing him, a loud booming and heavily accented voice coming from the throne room. 

When she first entered the room her visitor didn't even notice her presence. It looked like a circus going on, there were at least four large reindeer wreaking havoc in the place, various servants chasing them, and an overly large sleigh halfway through the front doors. The man standing in front of the sleigh made it look like a reasonable size, he was huge, tattooed, and seemed to be explaining to a very stressed out maid why he needed to see the queen as soon as possible.

“Ahem.” Elsa tried, standing in front of the throne and trying to look composed. Most of the servants turned to face her but it took a few seconds for her guest to follow their gaze.

“Ah! Your majesty!” he hurried over in his huge boots before kneeling in front of her, quickly getting back to his feet.

“What is it that you needed from me so urgently?” she was honestly a little nervous, no one had been able to recognize this stranger and he definitely didn't look like he was from Arendelle.

“It is something that only you can help with I think, you are the snow queen they talk about, is that right?” he looked hopeful.

“I'm... not sure what I can do for you. What is your name?” Elsa sat on the edge of her throne, shooting glances at the number of maids and others who had finally rounded up the reindeer and let them out into the courtyard.

“Please, you are the only one who can help. You can make ice and snow, yes?” he seemed excited to be talking to her.

“Yes, but-” Elsa started, but was cut off.

“Yes good! You can save him then.” he half muttered to himself before turning and quickly walking away. 

At first Elsa thought he was leaving just like that and sent questioning glances to the closest maid who just shrugged. The visitor went back to his sleigh, which was wedged in the door frame all the way across the throne room, and retrieved a bundle from it. On the long walk back from his sleigh Elsa's stomach twisted, the bundle looked suspiciously body shaped.

“I need your ice to help him, there is no one else.” he knelt in front of Elsa again, his voice strangely quiet while he cradled his cargo.

Elsa held her breath when the stranger carefully unfolded a corner of the bundle in his arms and it was a person. He was pale white boy who looked like her age, his eyes were closed and his hair was silver. She was about to send them both away before she noticed the boy was still drawing shallow breaths.

“What happened to him?” Elsa wanted to lean in closer, examine the strange snowy boy that this stranger had in his arms, but she stayed rigid in her seat.

“He is sick, and he needs your ice to keep him cold until I can find a cure.” 

“There are doctors, I can't-” she was ready to send away for one before she was stopped.

“No! It is only you that can help, he is of ice and snow just like you. Please just use your magic on him!” the stranger beckoned her closer, but she was wary.

“No, that would kill him...” she was unsure though, hearing that there might be someone like her made her so hopeful in a way she had never felt.

“It will not hurt him, I promise.” he held out his hand to her and she dismissed the lingering castle workers from the room.

“How can you be sure? How is he so different?” she hesitantly knelt in front of the visitor and the boy in his arms.

“Trust me.” he smiled and took her hand, resting it on the boy's chest with his on top.

Elsa could feel a weak heat emanating from the chest underneath her hand, but it was strangely still. There was the rising of his chest under her fingers, but no heartbeat. The realization made her skin crawl but the man's hand resting over hers gave her a small squeeze before lifting off hers.

“But what if-” she started, not able to shake her own doubts.

“Please, you can save him.” he begged and Elsa could see the hope in his eyes, desperate. She didn't know either of these people, but it was the first time anyone had told her that her powers could be used for something good, something worth more than ice skating and snowmen.

Before her doubts could get the better of her again she let the ice flow from her fingertips and down. There was a moment where she was filled with dread, sure that she'd killed someone this time, but the boy took a sudden deep breath before he blinked his eyes open. They were bright blue and unfocused for the first few seconds before he saw her above him.

“Hey.” he said, face cracking into a smile that was way too genuine for someone that had just been unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

North had arranged for Jack to stay in Arendelle for the time being, given his concern over Jack's wellbeing. It wasn't Jack's favorite idea, but the idea of not having elves and yetis hovering around him at any given time was worth it. Honestly he had been pretty out of it and couldn't recall how he got there, or when he woke up. He could remember blue eyes and white blonde hair, but everything else was fuzzy.

Baby Tooth stayed with him in case he needed to get a message back to North or any of the other guardians. She seemed to enjoy the huge elegant bedroom that Jack had been given to stay in. The bed was a four poster with curtains, and there was a small cuckoo clock on the wall that Baby Tooth liked to play with when it chimed. There were empty dressers that he didn't have clothes to fill with, a writing desk in the corner, and the door stayed closed.

The first time a maid came in to wind the clock Jack was surprised; she knocked and let herself in, but he could tell by the way she lingered to look around that she couldn't see him. He stayed put, sitting on the bench at the window while she looked curiously at the unused bed before leaving. He hadn't tested out much who could and couldn't see him, but from what he noticed people past a certain age usually didn't see him. 

Since he had met Elsa and been in the castle he was feeling better, much cooler than he had felt in a long time, but the wound on his back was still bothering him. The longer he had it the more he noticed how it felt like heat was emanating from it, spreading through him slowly but surely. If he focused on it too much he felt dizzy, and there was definitely a black cast spreading over his skin from it.

For the first few days he tried to keep himself holed up in his bedroom, but curiosity and the desire to be outside in cooler weather forced his hand. There was a lot to see on the castle grounds, and he tended to avoid the little snowman that was always around the snowed over garden. From what he heard around the castle its name was Olaf, but the idea of living snow freaked him out a little. The first time he saw it he had been balanced, walking along the tops of fence pegs when it had seen him and waved. He had avoided that area of the castle since, not desperate enough for living contact that he would go back. He had spent long enough alone it didn't bother him much anymore.

He took one of the extra spears from the guards, a broken one with no spear tip that someone left in the corner of the kitchen, and started carrying it around. It felt a little stupid, but he had never realized how much he needed to have something in his hands, it was so easy to be off balance without it. The spear wasn't quite the right weight or thickness to imitate his staff, but it was better than nothing. 

Days passed, and it seemed like nobody in the castle except that stupid snowman had been able to see him. He hadn't seen the queen around either, she seemed to keep behind closed doors every time that she wasn't actively busy, so it didn't give him any real time to see her around. It wasn't like he needed her to freeze him up more, but he was curious about her. 

He had been there six days before he officially met the queen, since he didn't remember almost all of their first meeting he didn't count it. There were plenty of walls and fences around the castle to walk along while keeping out of everyone's paths, there always seemed to be some kind of castle worker around. The door nearest the wall he was walking along creaked open and quickly shut drew his attention and he finally saw her again. 

Elsa sighed and made her way to a nearby stone bench that was her usual hiding spot when she had a break from duties. As it turned out being a queen was a lot of tiny annoying meetings that were mostly just for show. This was usually a good bet for having a little bit of alone time, since it was too cold out during the winter months for people to be outside much.

“Tough day?”

She jumped so hard she nearly bit her tongue, not seeing Jack at first glance. He was crouched on top of a fence just behind her and above her head, she must have walked right past him.

“Uh... kind of.” she mumbled, keeping her eyes on him. He made balance look so easy on the narrow wooden planks of the fence. It had been days since she had first seen him, and she was starting to wonder if she had dreamed up the strange burly visitor and his silver haired charge.

“Royalty stuff?” he tapped the end of his staff against the fence, which upon closer inspection was an old broken guardsman's spear.

“Yeah, just needed a break... But you're looking better?” once she was over her initial scare, she got curious.

“Thanks to you, I appreciate the help.” he smiled down at her, the same one he had shown her when he first woken up.

“I'm glad I could help... though the maids were getting worried you left. Nobody's seen you around, and your bed is always made.” she turned on her seat so she didn't have to twist to talk to him.

“I've been around.” he shrugged, noncommittal, before standing and walking along the fence top like it was nothing.

“No one's seen you at meals either.” she pointed out, watching him closely. 

He opened his mouth to respond, but before he could Anna called out from the castle behind them. By the time Elsa brought her attentions back to Jack he was gone. There were so many things she wanted to ask him, and she still didn't know where he could reliably found. If the castle staff was to be believed he didn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've been really busy getting all my costumes ready for a convention next weekend!


	9. Chapter 9

It was two more days before Elsa saw Jack again. She had been keeping her eyes open thinking that maybe he had been around the whole time and she just hadn't been looking hard enough, but when she visited her usual bench he wasn't on any of the fences. The maids still asked her if anyone was actually staying in the guest room, and no one that she asked could remember seeing a silver haired boy in the castle at all.

When she saw him finally he was sliding around on top of a pond near the frozen over garden, looking down at the fish still swimming in the water under the ice. The ice looked so thin she could barely imagine being able to step on top of it without it so much as cracking, but his sliding feet didn't seem to be testing its strength. He didn't seem to notice her approach, and no one else was around.

“It's dangerous to skate on ice so thin.” she stepped off the path and onto the crunchy frozen grass on her way towards him.

“Trust me, I know all about it.” he smiled and looked up, not seemingly as surprised to see her as she felt to be finding him finally.

“You really do like it cold don't you?” she watched the way he was able to balance without slipping, even on the ice so thin the fish were visible moving under him.

“Huh?” he stopped moving, slowly sliding to a halt.

“Bare feet?” she pointed as she reached the edge of the frozen water.

“Oh, yeah. Shoes aren't really my thing.” he shrugged with a wry smile that said she wasn't the first one to disapprove of his lack of shoes.

“Listen... can I ask you something Jack?” she hesitated at the edge of the water, unsure if she wanted to move closer.

“Shoot.”

“Your uh, friend. The one who brought you here, he told me that you were like me. That you can make ice and snow too?” she took a step out onto the ice, and they both watched it solidify out from where her foot fell.

“He told you that?” Jack watched the ice spread under his feet.

“Yes, is it true?” she lifted her gaze to watch Jack, judging his reaction to her question.

“Yeah. Except that for right now I'm missing my staff, without that I can't do anything.” he sounded bitter, swinging his broken spear.

“Your staff?” she slowly stepped a little closer to him on the ice, moving carefully.

“Someone took it from me, so until I get it back I'm not much good to anyone. That's why I'm here and not out looking for it myself.” he shrugged, but it was tense and he didn't meet her eyes.

“So your power comes from your staff?” she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. She had gotten her hopes up with the idea that there was someone out there just like her.

“What? No, I just need it. It's like... I don't know, I can't do it without it.” he looked up, surprised and a little flustered.

“But it doesn't work with that spear?” she couldn't help but smile a little, he was cute when he was flustered, even if his pallor didn't change.

“Why the sudden interest?” he leaned against the spear, watching her.

“Your friend got my hopes up I guess.” she shrugged with a polite smile.

“What were you hoping for?” he looked confused, watching her.

“I don't know, but I thought it would be kind of nice to meet someone who knew what I went through. I've had to hide it all my life and it's just been very lonely.” she held her hands together, speaking quietly and trying not to sound sappy.

“I know plenty about being lonely your highness.” he smiled and stepped across the ice closer to her, dragging his staff alongside him.

“Just call me Elsa.” she felt a little embarrassed somehow to hear him calling her 'your majesty', like he was making a joke.

“Elsa then.” he agreed, standing up straight.

A servant came to fetch her, seemingly confused to find the queen standing in the middle of a frozen pond.

“Will I see you around Jack?” she turned to ask him, suddenly wondering how she was going to find him again.

“With the way things are going it doesn't seem like I'm going anywhere soon.” he gave her a short wave before she disappeared back into the castle.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack could slowly feel himself losing his cool again, it took longer and it was over the course of several days but he was feeling worse every day. He was tired, the pain in his back was growing, and he just felt like lying down and closing his eyes most of the time. The fear that one of these times he was going to close his eyes and not wake up again worried him, so he did his best to stay up and about.

It got to the point where he preferred to stay in the bedroom he'd been given, instead of checking up on what was happening around the castle. He was tired, sore, and increasingly frustrated with his lack of usefulness. There had been no word from any of the other guardians, he had even sent Baby Tooth away to ask, but she had come back with nothing. He was starting to wonder if he was doomed, and the thought was depressing to say the least.

“For some reason this was the last place I thought I'd find you.” Elsa was standing in the doorway, looking smug but pleased to see him all the same.

“It's always the last place you look.” he was surprised to see her again, looking for him, and couldn't keep it off his face. At least the castle wasn't as bad as he had initially thought, even if Elsa was the only one that could see him in the whole place.

“So what have you been up to, sneaking around the castle?” she walked into the room, smiling.

“Who says I've been sneaking?” he turned away from the window, facing her and watching as she came closer.

“Everyone. Or they would have seen you around. So far Olaf is the only one who can confirm you even exist.” she shrugged, sitting on the edge of the unused bed.

“Olaf?” he questioned, not able to recall meeting anyone else in the castle.

“He's the snowman.” she explained.

“Oh him.” he stifled a grimace, he still did his best to avoid that snowman, but sometimes it managed to sneak up on him.

“He-” she started to speak but was interrupted.

“Elsa! Thought I heard you in here. What are you doing in an empty guest room?” Anna cut her off, bounding into the room.

“Anna, this is our guest I've told you about.” Elsa smiled, seemingly more amused than annoyed by her sister's excited manner. 

Jack was tense in his spot at the window, watching Anna carefully. He felt like jumping out the window, but without his staff the wind didn't listen to him like it used to. Not to mention even if he could still fly Elsa didn't know that.

“Um... are you feeling okay?” Anna looked uncomfortable, folding her arms behind her back and surveying the seemingly empty room.

“I should go.” Jack stood suddenly, rushing for the door and going far around Anna.

“Don't go, I want you to meet my sister-” Elsa stood, trying to catch Jack's arm on the way past but he was quick.

Just before he was out the door he hesitated, turning back enough to face her.

“She can't see me, only you can. To her I don't exist.” he gave her a sad smile before disappearing out the door without another word.

“Jack what are you...?” Elsa watched him go, confused as she ever was around him. Every time she met him it only made her wonder more about him.

“Elsa? What's going on? Who's Jack?” Anna edged closer to her sister, worried and afraid.

“It's... it's nothing. Sorry about that.” Elsa tried to smile but it was false. She had to find Jack and get more answers out of him, it was making her feel crazy.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack took to sitting on top of a tall wall just above the huge courtyard in front of the castle. It was tall enough that even if someone could see him, it was unlikely that they would look that far up. The fountain was empty, people were constantly coming and going, and sometimes he would catch sight of the princess, Anna, meeting up with some reindeer guy. Most days she would leave in the late morning and be back before the sun went down, but nobody seemed to keep much track of her.

He couldn't lie to himself, he really was avoiding Elsa. It wasn't that he thought he could hide from her forever, but it had felt terrible fleeing from her the last time. It wasn't how he wanted things to go somehow. He didn't even know what he was going to say to her when she did eventually find him again, which she always managed to do at some point or another.

It was starting to get dark, Baby Tooth had been gone all day looking for news from any of the other guardians, and Jack couldn't remember the last time his spirits had been so low. The broken spear was starting to feel like normal in his hands, and the wound on his back was a constant throbbing hurt, and Baby Tooth never had anything new for him. Soon he was going to have to seek Elsa out, the cold weather outside wasn't keeping him cold enough anymore.

He watched Anna return to the courtyard, the servants closing the gates for the night after she said her goodbyes to her friend with the reindeer. She could be interesting to watch, but it was usually too much work to follow her around since she couldn't seem to sit still for a minute. 

“Hey!” Anna had stopped halfway back towards the castle to call out, loud and so sudden it made him jump.

It gave Jack pause, she was looking right at him.

“Yeah you! What in the heck are you doing up there?” she pointed right at him, looking surprised but sounding like she owned the place.

“You're talking to me?” Jack stood, using the broken spear to keep his balance on the narrow wall.

“Yes, white hair guy on the wall, you shouldn't be-” she stopped abruptly, narrowing her eyes while she held her cloak close to her in the cold weather.

He checked the other side of the wall, it wouldn't be an easy landing with a small drop off and thin ice below that. Jumping away wasn't really an option then.

“Wait a minute, are you Jack Frost?” she pointed an accusatory finger his way, but hearing that she knew his full name drew his attention.

“Who told you that?” he swung his spear around, slowly walking along the wall back towards the castle while Anna carefully kept up with him. She definitely hadn't seen him last time, so why could she now?

“So you are real?” she spoke a little quieter, all of the servants were too far away to hear her properly.

“Obviously. Who told you about me though, Elsa?” he kept a careful eye on her.

“I thought it was just a bad joke or something, since she had been telling everyone about the guest but nobody's seen anyone. Then I walked in on her like she was talking to nobody and I got worried, but yesterday I asked Olaf about you.” she looked pleased with herself, like she had figured out a mystery on her own.

“The snowman?” he thought back and she was right, the snowman had definitely seen him before, even if they had never spoken.

“Yeah, we were talking and he said there was a white haired guy who's been sneaking around here for a while. How come you're suddenly here?” she shivered in the waning sunlight, it got a lot colder once the sun went down.

“It's hard to explain, but I've been here the whole time.” he shrugged, giving her his best enigmatic smile. It wasn't that he took great joy in being clandestine, but he got tired of trying to find the right way to explain to people what he was without them rolling their eyes.

“Then how come nobody has seen you around except my sister and Olaf?” she frowned, clearly not appreciative of his evasive answers.

“So Olaf was the one convinced you that I was really here? Or did Elsa tell you more about me?” he kept walking along the wall, seeing his out of this conversation. He needed more time to think up what he was going to say to Elsa, but it made it at least a little easier now that Anna was probably going to tell her that he did in fact exist.

“Uh, Elsa pretended like nothing happened the other night. But I figured you couldn't be a figment of her imagination if Olaf had seen you too, since he's not smart enough to make up something like that.” she shrugged, but had run out of room to follow Jack along the wall with, since the wall extended past the castle doors. She was forced to stop and crane her neck upwards.

“Well it's good to finally meet you Anna.” he gave a small wave, keeping on his path along the wall and out of sight.

“Wait a minute, I have so many more things you need to answer!” she shouted, drawing the attention of the last few servants making their way inside for the night.

“I'm sure you'll see me again later Anna!” Jack called back, glad to feel the chill from the night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between chapters! Katsucon was exhausting, and I've been working really hard to get ready for an event I'll be exhibiting at in two weeks :) Hopefully I should be able to pick up with the short quick updates for a bit though!


	12. Chapter 12

Elsa had a hard time over the next few days keeping her mind off of Jack. The more she thought on him the more she was confronted with the fact of how little she knew of him. He had shown up mysteriously with no explanation, and even after he had been around for so long there were still no answers only more questions. It wasn't that she needed to know, he didn't need any special services to live in the castle, and according to the servants it was as though there wasn't a guest. She just wanted to know about him, to be able to sit down and have a conversation that didn't end with one of them running off.

She had taken to checking his room late in the night, when the servants were all in bed and it wouldn't raise any questions as to why the queen kept visiting the strange empty room that she claimed held a guest no one else had seen. The whole affair had her running in circles, nothing made sense about Jack. Anna definitely hadn't seen Jack that night, Jack had even told her so, but then two days later Anna had come to her with a hundred questions about Jack that she couldn't answer.

Anna had told her all about meeting Jack for the first time, and it all fit with what she knew of him. Standing in precarious places, white hair and holding a broken spear, he sounded like his normal self. It also stung a little that Anna had found him without looking, but she had been actively trying to find him but he kept eluding her.

When Elsa opened the door the guest room she expected it to be empty as it always was, looking unused and dark. It was so dark when she first opened the door it startled her, but a quick breeze rolled in through the window and she could see again. Something about the breeze gave her chills that the cold didn't usually cause in her. 

Jack was lying on the bed, facing away from her in the dim light of the room. She was startled at first, thinking that she must have come too late at night, but it seemed off. His bed was always untouched and she had kind of been wondering if he slept at all. It was one of the many things she needed to ask him when she had him cornered.

She tiptoed closer quietly, doing her best to be stealthy in her night dressing gown. He was on his side facing the window, lying on top of the blankets with his eyes closed and arms folded against his chest. He didn't look restfully asleep either, his face was the same sheet white as it had been when he first arrived and she could see his eyelashes moving just slightly, like he was having a nightmare.

“Jack?” she sat gently on the side of the bed next to him, taking his shoulder in her hand.

He had the same feverish heat she felt the first and last time she had touched him, but he didn't open his eyes at her touch. All the time that he had spent in the castle she was under the impression that after her first touch of ice to him he had been better, if a little down because of his missing staff. It was clear now that her touch had only been a temporary fix, and that's the real reason why he was still there.

When he had stood with her on the ice before she had thought he was pretty tall, but looking at him curled up on top of the bed, folded in on himself, he looked small and young. She didn't know his age, but if she had to guess it was close to her own. Even so, she had to live a life of dignity and careful upbringing that kept her from most of her childhood. Being with Jack was a good reminder of how young she really was still.

She took one of his hands and it was limp and hot in hers, a heavy weight. Her curiosity got the better of her and she felt for a pulse at his wrist, but there really wasn't one. It would be so easy to be afraid of whatever Jack was, but he'd only ever been kind to her in their brief meetings up until now. More than anything she wanted to know why though.

This time she didn't hesitate to let her magic flow from her fingertips into his, holding one of his hands between both of hers. The reaction was slower this time, and she could feel how languidly the cold spread through him, extinguishing the heat in him. His eyes didn't open immediately, he took a deep calming breath before his eyelashes fluttered and with great effort opened his eyes. It took a long few seconds before he could focus and identify where he was, and who was with him. Elsa sat patiently with his hand held in hers, a calm smile on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

“So do you like him?”

Elsa was having a rare quiet breakfast with her sister, Anna, for the first time in at least two weeks. Things had been so busy around the castle, and when she had free time Anna always managed to be off with her friend Kristoff. For living in the same place it was hard to get quality time together.

“Sure, he's nice.” Elsa smiled politely, giving her sister the careful political answer.

“Yeah but do you LIKE him.” Anna gestured wildly and nearly knocked a pitcher off the table.

“I hardly know him any better than you do, he's pretty hard to pin down you know.” Elsa applied herself to her breakfast, hoping for a switch topic change.

“You're telling me. I've checked every precipice, wall, and rooftop in this place and I haven't been able to find him again. Do you think he can just turn invisible when he wants to?” Anna huffed, resting her elbow on the table and her chin in hand.

“I don't think so, but maybe?” Elsa chewed her food carefully.

“That was a joke, he can make ice like you though?” Anna looked worried at the thought that her sister wasn't sure if there was someone in the castle that could become invisible at will. That would keep her up at night.

“I think so, but his staff was stolen so he said he needs it back or else he can't.” Elsa gave a small shrug, distracted from her breakfast thinking of Jack.

“So he just has a magic staff?” Anna looked unimpressed.

“I asked him that too but he insisted it wasn't like that.” they both suppressed giggles over breakfast while a maid brought a fresh plate of food.

“But he's here because he's sick?” Anna continued in a hushed voice once the maid was gone.

“That's what his friend told me before he left, but I don't know any more about it. He gets really unwell though if he's not cold enough, but there's this other really weird thing...” Elsa hesitated, not sure how much she wanted to share. If Anna decided that she didn't like Jack she would feel terrible.

“What is it?” Anna was riveted, putting an elbow in her plate of food.

“Well, I thought I was wrong about it at first, but I checked twice and he doesn't have a heartbeat.” Elsa whispered, leaning in closer to her sister to make sure they wouldn't be overheard.

“What?!” Anna was less discreet in her response, barking loud enough that the maid in the corner dropped a glass.

“Shh! I don't know how, but I swear it's true. But how could that be?” Elsa kept quiet, scooting her chair closer to Anna's to try and keep their voices down.

“Are you sure he's not evil?” Anna was quieter, looking a little worried.

“What? No! I mean, how could he be?” it had never occurred to Elsa that Jack might have some ulterior motive to being there. He hadn't really done anything since he'd been there, and he looked so unwell these days it was hard to believe that was an act.

“Ooh, or could he be a ghost boy or something?” Anna seemed a little excited by the idea, clasping her hands together.

“I don't think that's it.” Elsa couldn't help but look around, just making sure Jack wasn't eavesdropping. If he really could be invisible they were probably in trouble.

“Well, whichever one of us gets a hold of him first is going to wring some answers out of him. If he's going to be living in this castle we need to know a little more than his name.” Anna stood from breakfast, determined to find their mysterious house guest again.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack felt terrible. The pain in his side radiated outwards with every move he made, bringing a wave a of stinging heat with it. Elsa's last dose of freezing magic helped, but significantly less than the first time. It was hard being completely useless while also feeling like you were slowly dying. For all he knew he was dying all over again, but there was nothing to be done for it besides wait for help.

He was apparently so boring that Baby Tooth had taken to finding her own entertainment around the castle, coming to check on him every once in a while. He tried talking to the snowman, Olaf, but it wasn't his favorite conversation partner. He never thought he'd find the day when he was missing talking to Bunny, but here it was.

As much as Jack preferred being outside he felt exhausted, and it was hard to get up the energy to leave his room. The nights were especially long, with the castle asleep everything was still outside. To avoid suspicious maids he left the lights out at night, sitting in the open window and watching the silent moon pass overhead through the night.

“I hear the ice queen is rather fond of her guest.”

The sudden voice startled Jack, thinking he had been alone in the dark room in the exceedingly quiet castle. He turned to find Pitch standing at the foot of his bed, arms carefully folded behind his back while watching Jack.

“What are you doing here?” Jack spat, too used to Pitch being his bitter enemy.

“No need to be so hostile, the way I see it you owe me a favor. You'd be long gone if it weren't for this place.” Pitch gave a cheeky smile.

“So what do you want?” Jack worked to keep his voice level.

“I wanted to see how you were holding up. By the looks of things... the ice queen can only do so much.” Pitch stepped carefully to the writing desk, studying the small pile of books on the edge.

“Why do you even care?” Jack sounded bitter, but trusting Pitch after what they'd been through together was hard.

“Because believe it or not I don't hate you Jack, I never did.” Pitch's seriousness caught Jack by surprise, words of venom dying on his tongue.

“Does that really surprise you so much? Just because I have bad history with the rest of the guardians doesn't mean we're enemies.” Pitch folded his hands, straightening to face Jack.

“You tried to kill me!” Jack argued, incensed by the idea that Pitch really did want to help after all the havoc he had wreaked.

“Did I? When?” Pitch faked surprise with a barely hidden smile.

“With the nightmares and... you left me in the arctic after you broke my staff!” Jack ran out of steam, thinking critically on all their previous encounters. He definitely remembered contempt, and fighting, but he couldn't pinpoint any actual moments where Pitch had made a definite effort to end him.

“It's not like the temperatures were going to kill you. Honestly I planned to come back for you once I had taken care of the other guardians.” Pitch shrugged like the threat of killing of all but one of the guardians was nothing.

“Great.” Jack sighed, without the energy to argue any more. It was easier to concede defeat than change everything he'd ever thought about the boogey man.

Pitch watched Jack carefully. Most of the time it felt good to watch the way Jack's shoulders would slump after a defeat, but it was upsetting to see him so broken down without provocation. This wasn't the Jack Frost he'd come to know.

“So do you have any more randomly helpful ideas or are you just here to watch me be miserable?” Jack leaned against the windowsill, having to shift carefully to keep the sill from digging into his back. He did his best to keep any pain off his face, not wanting to show weakness to Pitch.

“Not much, just that there's a witch trying to find you, the same one that coincidentally stole a certain something from me.” Pitch picked at a nail like he was bored.

“What does she want with me?” 

“I couldn't say, but seeing as the poison spike you were stabbed with was first stolen from me I doubt it's good.” Pitch looked up at Jack before dropping the pretense of cleaning his nails. 

“...She got that from you?” Jack was dumbstruck, horrified by the idea that Pitch had the source of this slow torment all along. 

“It took me some time to even notice it was gone. I have plenty of other things to kill someone with, but a slow poison was a shrewd choice for a thief.” Pitch strode closer to Jack, keeping his distance but close enough to loom over the sitting boy.

“So do you have an antidote?” Jack couldn't help the well of hopefulness that rose up in him at the prospect of all this pain being over.

“Obviously not.” Pitch spread his arms to the side as if to show he had nothing on him.

“Right, that would be too easy.” Jack sighed, somehow feeling even more downtrodden than he had just a minute ago. It would be so easy to just close his eyes and fade into the nothingness that came when he let unconsciousness overtake him. The helplessness of being unconscious scared him, but it was easier and easier to long for nothingness when the alternative was a constant pain.

“Jack, this witch is coming for you. I don't know what she wants or when she'll find you, but when she does you need to be ready.” Pitch reached out like he was going to touch Jack's shoulder, but instead leaned a hand against the window frame above him, towering over him.

“Ready for what?” Jack was lost in thought, working to process all the new questions this posed. Nothing that Pitch told him answered anything, it just made everything more complicated.

“If I knew that I wouldn't be talking to you right now.” Pitch sank into the shadows in a split second, slick and untouchable and all at once gone.

“Thanks... I do owe you one.” Jack muttered to the dark room, less afraid of the stray shadows of the unfamiliar room than he had been before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments! I super appreciate them, and I'm so glad people are liking the story1 ^^


	15. Chapter 15

Jack had made his way outside, sitting in the snow by the small frozen over pond he had taken to visiting. It was snowing in big heavy flakes and accumulating everywhere but the ice, enough was already on the ground that all the servants were stuck inside. Normally he'd go have some fun watching the kids that snow always brought outside, throwing a few snowballs, but he was too tired and pained. Instead of white the clouds above just looked gray. 

The wind suddenly picked up, spraying him with a swirl of snow from the ground all around him and drawing his attention away. Even if the wind didn't listen to him without his staff he could still hear it.

“Hey stranger.” Elsa was carefully plucking her way towards him with a warm smile, having to take slow and deliberate steps in the deep snow. It came almost up to her knees and she had to lift the front of her skirt and sweep it around to get her feet over the snow for each step.

“Your majesty.” Jack gave a mock bow but had to stop when his back reminded him of the poison wound he still carried. It was easy enough to forget when he sat still, but moving around reminded him.

“How is it that you always manage to make it sound like a joke when you call me that?” she finally made it to his side, sitting heavily in the snow next to him and sinking in.

“I couldn't help it, you didn't look especially royal just then.” he watched her sink into the snow next to him, finally coming to rest several inches lower than him. 

“And how are you doing that?” Elsa pulled herself out of the snow with some difficulty, tapping her foot and an ice bench grew out of the snow.

“Doing what?” he watched her sit primly on the immaculate bench.

“Sitting on top of the snow, I sink right in. And rather suspiciously I don't see any footprints around here either.” she looked down at him from the side of her eyes while arranging her skirt around her legs.

“Light footed?” he gave a half shrug, trying to move as little as possible.

“Sure, we can go with that.” she smiled, folding her hands primly in her lap.

They sat in silence for a long time, just watching to snow and listening to the quiet noise of a thousand snowflakes hitting the ground. It was so foreign to Jack to be surrounded by snow that he had nothing to do with, but even in silence Elsa's company was nice. This whole trip to the castle had reminded him how isolating it was when no one could see him.

“Listen, I was hoping I could ask you about... you.” Elsa spoke suddenly, watching him nervously from her ice bench with her hands tightly folded and knuckles white. It wasn't the cold that made her clutch her hands, but the worry that Jack might up and disappear for another week if she upset him. So far he hadn't been forthcoming with information, and he was really good at hiding.

“What do you want to know?” he lifted a knee to hug against his chest, resting his chin on his knee and tilting his head to watch her.

“Where are you from?” she started with an easy question, holding her breath.

“Burgess. I don't exactly live there anymore though.” he answered easily, almost making Elsa forget how evasive he could be.

“Where do you live?” she tried not to sound too interested.

“Nowhere, I haven't had a home in a long time.” he answered easily, like it was normal not to have a home.

“That's kind of sad.” she spoke quietly. It was upsetting to think of Jack as homeless, and somehow didn't fit her image of him that she had in her mind.

“Is it? I don't mind, I just keep moving around.” he smiled but it look a little bitter or wistful, like he couldn't hear the lie in his own voice.

“Don't you have stuff though, like other clothes?” she couldn't quite wrap her head around not having a home, having lived in the castle with comforts her entire life.

“Nope, this is pretty much it except for my staff.” he laughed, leaning back and pressing the heat in his back into the snow.

“How come me, Anna, and Olaf are the only ones that can see you?” she was feeling daring now that he seemed find answering her questions without hesitation.

“That's... hard to explain.” Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair and dislodging the snow that had gathered in it.

“Try.” she encouraged him.

“I guess, long story short, people can only see me if they believe I exist? Does that make sense?” he tried explaining, but when he heard how it sounded coming out of his mouth he cringed.

“Not in the slightest.” 

“It's why Anna didn't see me at first, but after Olaf told her I was real she could.” 

“Then why could I see you the first time we met? Your friend who brought you here didn't tell me who you were.”

Jack paused, blinking up at the falling snow. The thought had never occurred to him, why could Elsa see him before she even knew he was real? North was easy, just about everyone could see him, even adults. But Jack Frost? When there had been no one in Arendelle that knew who he was Elsa had been able to see him first thing.

“I... have no idea.” Jack was lost in thought. What made Elsa so special? Was it her ice powers, did that connection go even deeper than he'd first thought?

When he finally came out of his reverie Elsa was leaning over the side of her bench, looking down at him.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you.” she looked worried and apologetic.

“No, it's fine. I just hadn't thought about it before.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jack was in his room's private washroom, rinsing out the back of his sweatshirt. He hadn't really used it much until now, but it was nice. There was a small brown stain on his hoodie, just where his wound was. After a particularly ill advised stunt outside had caused the puncture to reopen, leading to the stain.

“Hey there cool guy.” Anna quickly swung around the corner, without warning. She was her usual exuberant self.

“You been working on that line long?” Jack turned to hide his back from her quickly, trying not to look like he was trying to hide something while half dressed in the bathroom.

“Only since this morning.” she had a smile on her face, but he could see her eyes focused on his sweatshirt hanging off the sink.

“Ever heard of knocking?” he pulled his hoodie on, despite the fact that the back of it was still wet.

“Are you okay?” she stayed in the doorway, folding her arms shyly. Clearly she had interrupted him, maybe barging into bathrooms wasn't a great idea.

“Yeah, fine. Did you need something?” he smiled, working hard not to show how strained he felt.

“No, just was in this wing of the castle and thought I'd see if you were here... I'll see you around Jack.” she left as quickly as she had arrived, leaving Jack alone again.

It was pretty obvious that she had seen, so it wouldn't be long before Elsa knew the reason why he wasn't himself. He didn't want to make her worry any more for him since it wasn't her battle to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break and short chapter! I've been working hard to finish an original comic while trying to get over some depressing setbacks in life, so writing has taken the back burner ^^;


	17. Chapter 17

As much as Jack wanted to spend time outside where it was cooler, it didn't help him feel better like it had before. He was more and more tired as the days passed, and there was less and less to be done about it. Baby Tooth had taken to checking on the other guardians daily, usually coming back late at night exhausted and without news.

Jack didn't turn his frustrations on her, she was just the messenger, and the only one that could see how poorly he was faring. He knew his friends were doing everything the could, but it was hard when he couldn't see them. He couldn't do anything but wait in agony.

In a moment of weakness Jack gave in and laid down on the bed, giving in to his body's fatigue. Baby Tooth was asleep on top of the clock, too tired to do anything after her long daily trip. The room was quiet, dark, and even the wind from the window was soft and soothing, urging him to rest. It was all too easy to close his eyes and let everything fade away, even with the lingering fear in his gut that one day he wasn't going to open his eyes again.

The pressure of gravity felt like it was slowly lifting, the pain in his side easing the deeper into darkness he let himself go. He tried to keep his head above water, stay aware of himself even a little a bit but it was hard. Fatigue pulled so hard on him it was almost impossible to fight it when his body was screaming for rest.

The coolness of the wind against his cheek felt suddenly icy, lingering on his skin and slowly spreading deeper and drawing him out of nothiness. He had hardly realized how feverishly hot he had felt until he could feel the comfort of the cold again, reminding him where he lay. It made him wonder if the wind was trying to tell him something, but it was so hard to wake up. 

In a semi-conscious state Jack Frost's fitful doze brought him something he couldn't remember having before: a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, short! I had been struggling on another chapter but it just wasn't working out, so I decided to just skip it and go ahead! Plus I'm all recovered from my expo (that's always exhausting, and this one was just full of kids!), so I don't just feel like sleeping all day every day ;P
> 
> I should have this finished in 4 more chapters or so, don't worry everyone will get to know how it ends! :)


	18. Chapter 18

Jack was doing what he always did; trying to find a way for people to see him. As the years had passed he'd met a few others like himself, magic beings that had their places in the world. None of them ever had any interest in him besides pushing him aside when he got in their way. 

He'd traveled far to find this place, it was remote, quiet, and cold. The wind had brought him there in what felt like his eternal search for what was just out of reach. The people were quaint, hard working and normal. It seemed just the same as every other town he'd ever visited, and no one could see him.

By the time the sun began setting Jack was letting his frustrations get the better of him. He got to watch every man woman and child go on with their lives, completely oblivious to his plight. It was infuriating that they all got to live amongst each other, taking for granted the simple act of being seen by each other. It wasn't fair, he'd done nothing to deserve this punishment that he'd had to endure for so long.

The blizzard came on quick and strong around him before he even realized it was his own doing. The wind raged, snow swirled and pelted, and everyone fled for their homes. He couldn't help but feel a little satisfied seeing them running, being punished for their privileges in the face of his problem.

He kicked around the empty streets of the town, freezing anything in his reach while snow was rapidly building up. When he had finally exhausted his rage the blizzard weakened enough that he could see his way out of town and into the woods that surrounded it. The trees lead up the mountains all around the small village and he followed the trail upwards. It was quiet outside the town and the temperature dropped with the sun.

The sudden sound was quiet and out of place on the lonely mountainside, making Jack stop his lonely trek. The wind stopped, leaving only the noise of falling snowflakes while he strained his ears to hear it again. He was just about to keep moving when he heard it again, soft and quiet but it made his chest clench; a child's sob.

It took him time to track where it was coming from, he had to stop and wait to hear it again every time he moved. Eventually he found the source down in a steep valley that was piled with snow from his sudden blizzard. It was a little boy, no more than ten, huddled under a tree and crying into his knees. There was snow piled on top of his hat, and his whole body shivered between his little gasps and sobs. They were only a fifteen minute walk from the village, but the valley was too deep and none of the houses were visible from their position.

Jack had tried everything to get the boy's attention, but no matter what he did the boy couldn't see him. The wind just made the boy shake harder when he tried pushing him in the right direction. Jack shouted but he couldn't be heard, and his hands just went right though every time he tried to grab him. He tried until the sun went down and the moon came out, but it didn't help.

As a last resort Jack flew to the town, desperately trying to find someone, anyone, that could help. There was no one that could see him, and no one seemed to be missing their child. By the time the sun was rising it felt hopeless, and Jack's trip back up the mountain was a slow and solemn.

Jack had never felt worse. The people in the town were finally out looking for their lost child, but it was too late. The boy was in the same spot he had found him, still and quiet. A tide of emotions hit him all at once; anger, despair, frustration, but most deeply he felt guilt.

If he hadn't brought on the sudden snow storm this never would have happened, he had never been faced with the danger his ice could bring. It was entirely his fault that a child would never get to go home again. He ran while trying to forget, wind whipping against his face until it picked him up. He caught a glimpse of the search party below, they were so close to finding him.

The wind changed direction suddenly while he wasn't looking and he almost ran into the wall of the imposing castle that stood just above the rest of the town. A window blew open when he almost ran right into it, and he tumbled to the warm carpeted floor inside. He already had a foot on the windowsill when he heard a cry, smaller and shriller than from the forest, and he froze.

The room was a baby's room, all light colors and small soft toys. There was an elaborate crib in the center and he could just see a small hand reaching out of it. He wanted to leave, worried he would cause harm here too, but his curiosity got the better of him.

Inside the crib was a small baby girl, no more than a year old, surrounded by stuffed animals and silk blankets. She had white blonde hair and bright blue eyes that looked straight up at him, almost like she could see him. He didn't dare try to touch her, but he picked up her blanket that she had kicked off and covered her again. She was so small and innocent, and it just reminded him of the child that someone else in this town just lost that night.

He gripped the sides of the crib while he leaned over the small helpless baby, breaking down. Everyone who knew of him always said he was trouble, but he'd never believed them. Sure he liked to cause some trouble every once in a while, but it had always been for fun. He had never meant for anything truly bad to happen, especially not to a child. He wished he could just stop existing in that moment, to truly be as insubstantial as everyone thought he was.

When he opened his eyes again the baby girl was calm, eyes closed and still in her crib save the small rise and fall of her chest. He wiped off his tear that had fallen on her cheek with the sleeve of his shirt and she cooed softly in her sleep.

He took his leave when he heard someone coming, closing the window behind him and letting the wind take him away from Arandelle.


	19. Chapter 19

Elsa called into the guest room quietly before entering but there was no answer, she decided that he mustn’t be there before going in to check anyways. She found Jack on the bed, the icy wind rolling in through the open window and ruffling his hair. He looked almost like a corpse laid out for a wake, his arms folded over his stomach, all shades of white and blue.

She could see his chest rising and falling slowly, but he wouldn't wake when she tried calling his name. Touching his cheek with her knuckles revealed he was as feverish as ever, and Elsa worried that there wasn't much more she could do for him. When she cooled him down it lasted less and less time.

Anna had confided in her (with all the glee of a gossip girl) that she had walked in on Jack without his shirt on, and had caught a quick glimpse of a wound on his back. Really it just raised more questions than answers, as most things about Jack tended to do. If he was injured why didn't he seek help from a doctor? 

She rested her hand over his chest, letting her magic pool out from her fingers and down but it met resistance. It was like trying to pour water into a bottle with a small hole, you couldn't force it to go in any faster than a drop at a time. She was patient and took her time, sitting on the edge of the bed next to him while slowly pouring ice into him. Jack didn't seem to react as he got colder, his chest just rose and fall with the same slow and steady rhythm.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sitting next to him on the bed, but she was becoming increasingly aware of how alone the two of them were in the room. It wasn't quite proper for a young queen to spend alone time with a young man, but if anyone came in she would look like she was alone anyways. In other ways it felt uncomfortable to be watching someone sleep, but at the same time she craved more time in his company. It made it easy to forget her duties as queen, so many were still willing to pass along terrible rumors about her, and her relationship with Anna was still strained sometimes from so many years apart. Jack didn't know anything about her, he was impartial and fun to run away from her duties with. 

Sometimes late at night when she was lying in bed she thought about what it would be like if Jack stayed. She had dreams that she could call him her suitor to ward off unwanted attention, and she could get those around the castle to start seeing him. She would have someone that she never had to worry about hurting with her ice if she ever lost control again. It was a silly pipe dream, and she would never tell anyone, but she got to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

His chest was like ice under her hands and she hoped he might wake up this time if she tried to wake him. She lifted her hand gently and folded it in her lap, working on the courage to call his name. Somehow she was feeling shy around him.

Instead of calling his name, or gently shaking his shoulder to try and wake him she decided it would be better just to let him rest. She had a fleeting fantasy of kissing him right there while he was sitting still. He was so out of reach most times when they ran into each other, but now he was still and she was tempted to steal a kiss. When she first met him she felt squeamish thinking about his heart that didn't beat and his cold skin, but now she wanted to know all about it. She leaned close to him twice but couldn't quite bring herself to do it, worried it would wake him or Anna would suddenly barge in. The third time she took a deep breath and leaned down slowly, closing her eyes before chastely touching her lips to his.

His lips were cold but soft, not chapped like she had imagined. She lingered just long enough to feel his breath on her cheek, cool and damp, before leaning back up. When she stood and straightened her dress her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Some part of her had expected him to wake up when she kissed him, like some princess in a fairytale with true love's kiss. But it was just her and Jack in the room, and he was unconscious so no one had to know about this but her.

Before she had gathered her wits enough to leave Jack took a deep breath and opened his eyes; Elsa almost turned and ran in that moment but her feet felt frozen to the ground. It was too silly that he had to wake up right then, if it had been just a few seconds earlier he would have caught her in the act of stealing a kiss.

“Elsa?” he looked up at her in confusion.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Elsa cleared her throat nonchalantly and stood primly at the side of his bed, praying that he wouldn't notice how red her cheeks were in the dark room.

“Better...” he didn't look fully awake.

“Great! ...Bye!” she hastily absconded, closing the door behind her and rushing down the hall.

Her heart was still pounding in her chest when she got back to her room and her cheeks still felt hot, but she couldn't help but smile behind her closed doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay between updates, I really am going to finish this soon! :)


	20. Chapter 20

“I don't know what's wrong with me, it was stupid.” Elsa hid her face in her hands over breakfast, whispering to her sister.

Anna had immediately known that she had some kind of secret when they sat down for breakfast together. Elsa had no idea how she could tell, but she had managed to deny it until the maids brought out the food, but even that couldn't get Anna to keep quiet about it. It wouldn't do to have all the staff hearing Anna accusing the queen of having a 'secret'.

“Oh spill! Is it about Jack?” Anna looked so excited, putting an elbow in her breakfast.

“It wasn't even a thing, you're going to think I'm weird.”

“Well, you know I'm weird, so we can just be weird together.” Anna brushed the food off her sleeve before a maid could come in and do it for her.

“It's embarrassing.” Elsa groaned, peeking out from behind her fingers.

“Just whisper it to me, I promise I won't tell.” Anna noisily scooted her chair closer to Elsa, cupping a hand around one ear and leaning close with a grin.

“Well, I kissed Jack last night-”

“Eeee!” Anna squealed before Elsa could shoosh her.

“But he wasn't awake so it didn't really count!” Elsa finished quickly.

“...What?” Anna was automatically confused, before looking scandalized.

“When I went to see him he was asleep so I just kind of... I don't know what I was thinking.” Elsa's face was on fire all over again.

“So you just... okay. Did he wake up when you were doing it?”

“No, he was asleep for the whole thing. At least I think he was.” Elsa didn't feel hungry at all, just like she wanted to cancel all her meetings and hide in her room all day.

“So you do really like him then.” Anna tried to hide her leer but it was pretty blatant.

“I guess I do.” Elsa sighed and worried she was coming across as lovesick instead of defeated.

“Next time try to get him when he's awake!”

“Excuse me, your Highness?” a maid suddenly drew them both from their conversation with a quiet plea.

“Yes?” Elsa was confused, there weren't usually many issues that required her immediate attention.

“I'm sorry to interrupt your meal, but we needed your help. I know we were all told you have a guest staying with us, but um... we found a boy unconscious and just wanted you to make sure it was your guest.”

Elsa and Anna exchanged a quick worried look before hurriedly following the maid, breakfast forgotten.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack was painfully awake. His 'sleep' earlier had helped quell his fatigue, but had the unfortunate side effect of making him feel very awake. As usual his side was an unyielding pain, throbbing in time with each breath.

His thoughts stuck to Elsa though, when he had woken up earlier she was just above him in the dark room. Could she have been that baby he had seen so many years ago? It wasn't a memory he revisited often, choosing to leave his regrets in the past. The timing would have been almost right for the child to have grown up into Elsa, but what were the odds of her having ice powers of her own?

Could he have brought this upon her? Was that even possible? It seemed like too much of a coincidence, but he hated the idea of burdening anyone else with an unwanted 'gift' like he had.

He was torn from his thoughts when a light shone through his room's open doorway, flitting past the door too quickly for any candle. It was late, almost early morning, but still too early for any of the servants to be up. He stood, keeping his movements quiet as he leaned out the door just in time to see light flickering around the next corner.

Jack chased it, the pain in his back forgotten for the moment while he was always a step behind whoever was lurking around the castle. Just when he finally thought he had them trapped, a dead end near the kitchens, he rounded the corner and the light went out. No one was there, it was the same empty corner that it always was.

Suddenly he was filled with dread, and Pitch's warning came back to him: a witch was after him. It felt like the same darkness as was back at his pond before; too close and uneasy around him. He quckly turned to head back to his room and nearly ran into a figure in a black cloak behind him, striking fear into him. 

Before he had time to react they were on him, pressing him into a wall with a hand on his neck, the other snaking up the back of his hoodie. He tore at the cloak, trying to get the hands off but they wouldn't budge. Fingers tore past the bandage over his wound and tore it open, pressing into the unhealed puncture.

His vision was blacking out, speckled and fading fast while he heard words that were foreign to his ears. The last thing he felt before he blacked out was the cold floor against his cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck, I know OTL I'm finally mostly over this bout of depression, but in wanting to write a new fic I convinced myself to finish this one first! Here's hoping I come through! :)


	22. Chapter 22

Anna and Elsa both rushed from breakfast, worried by the maids that were hurrying along the halls with confused looks on their faces. 

“No, I'm not an intruder would you just-” 

It was Jack's voice, but when Elsa rounded the corner she was confused. Sitting on the floor was a boy, wearing the same clothes Jack always did, but he didn't look himself. Instead of silver hair and bright blue eyes there was brown hair and brown eyes looking up at her from the floor. He looked nearly as confused as she did.

“Jack?” Elsa questioned, squinting her eyes. His most recognizable feature had been his hair, without it he was harder to recognize.

“You know this boy your majesty?” the guard piped up, lifting his sword away from Jack questioningly.

“I do, please, come with me Jack.” Elsa tried to keep the worried look off her face, shushing Anna when she was clearly about to launch into some kind of inquiry. Jack hesitated but wordlessly rose, swaying a little before following after her and her sister to the closest empty room.

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Jack?” Anna rounded on him as soon as the door was shut, eying Jack suspiciously.

“What are you talking about?” Jack lifted his eyes, briefly meeting hers.

“You look... different. Have you seen yourself?” Anna made a vague gesture towards her hair, miming spiky hair.

“I feel kind of strange. I'm not sure... what happened.” he touched a hand to his cheek, it was flushed with color, more then Elsa had seen on his face before.

“Your hair is brown now.” Elsa offered, trying to make sense of the situation.

“Huh?” Jack finally focused on her, his eyes wide.

“Yup, eyes too.” Anna pointed out, matter of fact.

“That's not right, I-” suddenly he lifted a hand to his chest, holding still with his eyes gone unfocused again.

“What now?” Elsa asked, concern in her voice.

“My heart.” he spoke quietly, breathless.

“Did it stop?” Anna asked sarcastically.

“No... it's beating.” he smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright alright I have good news! I have the story written out all the way until the end, I just have to fill in a few parts and edit them! So hopefully over the next few days I'll have everything up and this will all get wrapped up ^^


	23. Chapter 23

It was a strange feeling, being alive again. For hundreds of years he hadn't even known what it would be like, and even once he'd regained his memories it was hard to remember. After spending so long in the cold it was difficult to imagine anything else.

But now his heart was beating, radiating a comforting warmth through him. His fingertips got cold in the chilly castle, but he could soak up the heat from a fire and watch color bloom on his skin.

Anna and Elsa had both had endless questions for him, but finally seemed to get that he just didn't have any answers. He managed to leave out the part where there had been a witch in the castle, not wanting to worry about any more than they had to. He was alive again, but everything that made him a guardian was gone. The wind no longer circled him when he was outside, it just blew right through him and left him shivering. The heat of a fire didn't make him feel sluggish and sick anymore, but filled him and made his heartbeat pound in his ears.

Elsa couldn't stop smiling when Jack had joined her for lunch that day, not quite looking like he knew what to do with food. She could see the way the maids whispered and watched him, unsure of their guest and his strangely informal ways around the queen.

“Not quite what you're used to?” Elsa asked politely, avoiding Anna's piercing gaze. Apparently Anna didn't quite trust the lack of answers around his sudden change.

“Uh, no. Not quite.” he fibbed. He had tried eating before, stealing food from unattended Christmas dinners and early spring picnics, but it never felt right in his mouth. The food was always too hot and hard to swallow, doing nothing for him.

“You look a lot younger with brown hair. How old are you anyways?” Anna squinted her eyes across the table at him.

“Old enough.” he challenged her with a small smile.

“Older or younger than me?” Anna looked interested.

“Older. I've been around a while.” he gave an evasive smile.

“Hey, you don't even know how old I am! No way you're older than Elsa.” Anna leaned across the table towards him.

Elsa and Jack's eyes met for a moment, and they both hesitated. Jack's uncertainty was plain on his face.

“You'd be surprised.” he broke eye contact first and Elsa could tell he was hiding something, but couldn't tell what.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack was lying on his bed, curled up under the covers, it had been a long time since he had done that. The longer he was alive the more he realized how hard it was to keep the cold away. He had been a part of the cold so long, but it was nice to experience the change of pace. 

For the first time in his memory he wanted things he had never thought were his to have. Things that only living people got, lives that they got to live. Food was good, he didn't have to worry about who could and couldn't see him, and when Elsa would smile at him he felt his heart skip a beat in his chest.

He had made a promise to be a guardian, but when he was with Elsa he wanted more than that. He wanted the life he had never gotten to live before he died. With a beating heart and stripped of his ice and snow he was just like any other boy, it felt like a second chance.

“Enjoying yourself?” Pitch's voice came from the shadows, but somehow didn't startle him as much as it used to.

Pitch Black rose from the shadows, all yellow eyes and dark angles.

“I see the witch got to you after all.” Pitch's lips were in a thin line, eying Jack carefully.

“She turned me normal.” Jack sat up, the blanket pooling in his lap.

“More than that, now she has your ice and snow. That gift given to you by our old friend the moon.” Pitch carefully folded his arms, studying Jack from the foot of the bed.

“...Wait, that can be taken?” Jack hadn't thought of that, only that he couldn't use it anymore.

“Not ordinarily, but I would guess my stolen poison would have something to do with that. Any idea what she plans to do with it?” Pitch rested his hands on the bed, long fingers sinking in the plush mattress while he leaned closer.

“No, what do you know?”

“How should I know? I'd be more worried if I were you.” Pitch gave an over dramatic shrug, pushing away from the bed and heading towards the closed window.

“Why worry? It's not like I can do anything about it.” Jack felt a pang of guilt in his gut, an indescribable concern that he had been pushing down squirming.

“Then why not tell the other guardians at least?” Pitch spoke coyly, keeping his attentions out the window.

“...”

“Don't tell me you like this. That you'd give up all your power for this woman.” Pitch turned on him, genuine disgust in his voice.

“... I have another chance at this now. Maybe I'm just not sure I want to give it up.” Jack couldn't meet his gaze. If he could barely tell Pitch how did he expect to tell the rest of his friends that he wanted to abandon them?

“You're weaker than I thought you were then.” Pitch sounded cold and it made Jack shiver in the dark room.

Before Jack could think of anything else to say Pitch was gone, fading into the shadows and Jack was left alone again.


	25. Chapter 25

It didn't take long for Jack to figure out what had become of the witch and his powers. Arandelle grew cold quickly as soon as the sun set the next night, ice growing on every surface and an ominous storm roiled in the sky. Jack knew too well what it meant, and even when he was perfectly visible he could hear the rumors. They spoke of a bad omen, the doubtful ready to condemn their queen for the strange cold. This was about Elsa, and Jack's lost powers were at the crux of the problem.

Elsa was alone on her quiet bench around the side of the castle. It was easy to be alone outside the castle in the frigid weather, no one else daring to test the cold. She looked up at the sky forlornly, hoping that this calamity wasn't of her doing. It had been too easy last time to bring a storm over her home, and as much as she wanted to believe that it wasn't her the doubts she heard whispered in the quiet halls were enough to foster doubt.

“Can I join you?” Jack asked, standing behind her and trying not to be as effected by the cold as he felt.

“I'd like it if you did.” she patted the seat next to her. He sat, folding his arms around himself and looking up at the swirling black clouds in the sky. For a split second it was too familiar to his own past and he wondered if history was destined to repeat itself, if it was time for someone else to be lost to the snow.

“Everyone thinks this is my fault.” she tried to keep her voice even but it cracked, betraying her fears. It was hard to forget how easily everyone was willing to have her killed last time.

“It's not though.” Jack bumped her shoulder with his, not sure how to comfort her.

“Who else could it be? I didn't mean for anything bad to happen last time either, but it was my fault then and-” she had to take a deep breath and close her eyes. It hurt, self doubt.

“It's my fault this time.” Jack watched her, saw how deep her hurt went. 

“Don't be silly, you told me yourself you lost your power to control ice.” 

“And now someone else has it, and they're doing this.” Jack folded his hands together.

Elsa stared at him, surprised. It hadn't even occurred to her that anyone else could do something like this, it was just too similar to her coronation.

“I should have done something sooner but... I didn't want to. I thought that maybe if I could stay like this, I could stay with you. But I can't put it off any more, I have to go get it back.” it hurt Jack to say, even though he knew he couldn't have another life. At least not the one he had given up so long ago.

“You can still stay though Jack, I don't mind if you disappear to everyone again, or keep your room cold, or anything! You don't have to go anywhere, you can have a home here.” Elsa was taken by surprise with Jack, not able to figure out why he would need to leave so soon, just when she had found someone like her. He knew what it was like to be alone, to be different, and she felt safe around him.

“I made a promise that I can't break, and there are people counting on me to protect them and I can't do that if I stay here.” Jack held Elsa's gaze, trying not to think about how much he wanted to take her up on her offer.

“So... you won't stay with me?” Elsa felt like breaking, first she had been left thinking all of Arandelle's problems were her doing, but now she felt like she would gladly take that burden if it meant Jack wouldn't leave her.

Jack just shook his head, staring out at the storm slowly closing around the town, and stood, leaning on his broken staff.

“Will I see you again?” Elsa spoke quietly, not sure if she wanted to know that answer.

“Only if you keep believing in me.” he gave her one last smile, genuine and happy, before heading into the storm.


	26. Chapter 26

It hadn't been too hard to find the witch, the hardest part was climbing the snowy mountain. The cold wind burned his skin while the moonlight lead his path. She was on a peak, leaning over the ledge with his staff in one hand and a glowing blue orb in the other, stirring the storm. He hefted his broken spear in one hand, trying to be quiet in his approach.

“How did you find me?” she croaked out from underneath her cloak.

“The moon told me.”

She turned to face him and the storm below her slowed its spin.

“You have something of mine.” Jack leveled his spear towards her, desperately trying to keep his hands from shaking.

“You'll have to pry it from my cold dead hands.” there was a smile in her voice that he couldn't see from underneath her cloak.

“If you insist.” before either of them could move a cloud covered the moon, throwing the cliff into shadow, and Pitch materialized behind the witch in the blink of an eye.

“No!” Jack reached for her, able to see what Pitch was going to do before it happened but he was too slow, his limbs cold and heavy from the climb and the cold.

In one smooth movement Pitch's scythe materialized, barely visible in the dark, and hot blood sprayed across the snow. Her cloak fluttered as she fell and sunk into the deep snow noiselessly with Pitch standing over her. Jack was frozen in place, horrified, while Pitch bent to pick up his staff and fish the orb out of the snow.

Pitch moved to stand next to him, studying the glowing swirls in the hollow glass orb he held between spindly fingers. Jack's gut was twisted into knots, realizing that Pitch now had his power in his hands.

“Did you decide?” Pitch broke the silence while the storm below them dissapated.

“What?” Jack couldn't look at him, eyes unfocused, watching Arandelle appear from under the storm and the frozen over ocean below.

“What will you do now? Will you honor your promise as a guardian, or go with your snow queen?” he offered the orb to Jack, holding it between him and Arandelle.

“...I'll keep my promise.” Jack reached out and put his hand on the orb, a familiar chill creeping up his arm at the touch.

“Good.” Pitch's smile was dreadful and for a moment Jack feared that he'd made a terrible mistake. 

Pitch's hand closed over his on the orb and he tried to pull away but couldn't. In an instant he was tossed over the edge of the cliff, clutching nothing but the orb. The wind whipped at him and he prayed for it to pick him up, to slow his descent but it just wailed in his ears as he fell.

One second he was falling, and the next he slammed through ice and into frigid water. It closed around him, knocking the air from his lungs and making his muscles pull painfully tight. The orb in his arms broke to pieces and he couldn't tell the pieces of glass from the broken ice around him. In desperation he swam for the surface, his lungs empty and screaming for air while the cold water burned his skin.

He hit ice where he thought the surface should have been. The water all around him looked the same, dark below and luminescent surface shining with moonlight above. It was too familiar; history had to repeat itself, and he couldn't have his old life and the moon's gift at the same time.

He wanted to struggle more, a deep seated panic with the throbbing in his chest, ticking down like a timer slowing with each beat. His muscles wouldn't listen to him anymore, pressing up against the ice but with no power to break it. He closed his eyes, scared and stuck in the dark again all alone.

It was slower than he would have liked, the numbness in his limbs slowly spreading closer into him while his lungs ached. It spread until the searing pain of the cold on his skin faded and a familiar chill settled in the stillness of his chest. The comfort of the cold, his cold, filled him up until he felt himself again.

There was a loud sound above him in the water and he looked up, seeing the diffuse light of the moon through the ice before it broke apart above him. He kicked his legs, easy in the freezing water now, and a hand broke through the surface, pale and slender and he took it.

Elsa helped haul him out of the water, panting with exertion and soaking wet on top of the iced over ocean. The storm was gone, replaced by clear black skies and twinkling stars with the moon shining down on both of them once again. Jack lay on the ice next to Elsa and took his first breath, his hair snowy white again and his eyes cold blue.

“I thought you were going to die.” Elsa gasped, wrapping him in a tight hug and dragging him away from the open ice.

Jack looked up and briefly saw two yellow eyes above him on the cliffs before his staff came clacking to the ice and Pitch was gone. Elsa jumped at the sudden noise, sitting up straight and letting him go, giving him time to sit up on his own.

“Jack what happened? Your hair is white again.” there were tears in her eyes.

“I'll show you.” Jack smiled, pushing himself to his feet with little effort and offering Elsa a hand.

She hesitantly took it and he helped her to her feet before sliding across the ice and picking up his hooked cane. As soon as he closed his hands around it the frost spread along the bark, filling him with its familiarity while the wind swirled around him in greeting. Everything seemed back to normal.

Elsa thought looked almost ethereal in the bright moonlight, delicate swirls of frost spreading on the ice around him while he held his hand out to her.

“I want to show you something, trust me?” he smiled at her like a grown child.

She couldn't help but smile back, and nodded, taking his cold hand in her own.


	27. Chapter 27

It had taken time to hunt down Pitch, mostly because the rest of the guardians had been hounding him for answers he didn't have, and constantly checking that he really was fine. The wound on his back had been reduced to a small white scar, hardly even noticeable unless you were looking for it. It still felt warm to the touch, a reminder, but didn't bother him.

“Was there something else you needed from me, or just here to thank me?” Pitch drawled, eyes luminescent in the dark.

“I need to know why you helped me.” Jack kept his distance, unsure what to expect.

“Is that all?”

“I need to know. You had nothing to gain by helping me. Is it so that I owe you something?”

“Is it so hard to believe that I can do things simply because I want to?”

“So why would you want to help me?”

“As hard as it is to believe, I actually like you, Jack. We're more alike than you think. Who knows, maybe even one day we could be friends.” he laughed into the darkness, leaving Jack alone with his echoes.


	28. Chapter 28

“You miss him a lot?” Anna stayed close to her sister, trying to keep her company when she seemed most quiet.

Elsa had tried her best to be subtle every time she looked out the window, or watched the door like she was expecting someone. Without Jack there were no surprises in the castle, no one besides Anna to distract her from work, and no more snow falling. Spring was coming after all, with all the warm breezes the snow drifts were turning to slush and the ice over the ponds was thinning.

“I just wonder what he's doing sometimes, that's all.” Elsa shrugged, putting on her best political smile.

“You should find another guy, I'm sure there are plenty of handsome suitors that would be willing to dye their hair white and carry broken spears around for you.” Anna shrugged, unrepentant in her teasing.

“Very funny. Really though I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me pining over Jack Frost.” Elsa sat by the window, watching some kids throwing stones and trying to break the thinning ice on a nearby pond.

“You could throw a springtime ball or something, that would-” Anna started but was cut off.

“-I'll be right back!” Elsa muttered quickly on her way out the door, gone in a whirlwind before Anna even knew what was going on.

Elsa ran through the castle as quickly as she could, nearly knocking over a maid and her pile of bedsheets on the way past. She skidded her way through the melting snow, and down towards the pond. Jack was there, leaning on his staff as though nothing had changed, like he had never left. He was watching the kids on the other side of the pond heaving steadily larger rocks onto the cracked ice.

“Hey!” Jack turned just in time to get hit with a snowball, stumbling back in surprise.

Jack saw her and smiled, brushing slush out of his hair with practiced ease while Elsa approached.

“So where have you been all this time?” Elsa wanted to sound angry, but it just came out pleased.

“Winter's over, I didn't think Arendelle could use any extra snow.” he shrugged, leaning easily on his staff and watching her come closer.

“I never mind a little extra snow, even if it is spring.” she found herself standing in front of him, arms folded, unsure what to do now that he was actually there and she wasn't dreaming.

“Where have you been Jack?” Elsa sobered suddenly, fighting the tightness in her chest that she hadn't remembered being there before.

“Around. I had a lot to catch up on after spending so long here.” he kept his gaze on hers, lighthearted as ever.

“So you're not staying?” Elsa didn't want to ask, but needed to know.

Jack shook his head.

“Will you come back and see me sometimes?” she tried not to sound like the pining girl Anna thought she was.

He carefully kept his gaze away from hers, focusing anywhere but her, and shrugged.

“This could be your home you know. You could have a room in the castle, come back any time you wanted.”

“I can't really stay anywhere long enough for it to be home.”

“That's the thing about home, it's always there, even if you aren't.” Elsa reached out, resting her hand over his on his staff. It was cold, like holding a block of ice.

Jack hesitated.

“I've been around a long time, and never felt like I wanted to stay anywhere until now.” he'd always wanted to stay, despite the bad memories he'd already had in Arandelle.

“So why won't you?” Elsa couldn't keep all the hurt out of her voice, clinging to his hand and staff like it would keep him from going.

“Not fair to you.” he finally faced her, smiling as usual.

“I can wait-”

“No no, what I mean is... that I've been the same, like this, for 300 years. I probably will be for the next 300 too.” 

Elsa didn't look as surprised as he would have thought.

“Then you should know better than anyone to just enjoy something while it lasts.” Elsa loosened her grip on him.

Jack's expression was unreadable, looking down at her. He let go of his staff, leaving it standing wedged in the snow between them, and took her hand in his. 

"You're right." He smiled and twined their fingers together, letting them drop to hang between them while they bumped shoulders, leaning against her comfortably.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is hopefully just going to be a quick and kind of short one! I had some free time to write up the story I came up with over the last few days :)
> 
> So far I have a bunch of listed characters that haven't shown up yet, but they're coming! I'm hoping that I'll be able to finish this one up pretty quickly.


End file.
